


Small

by Transom (ThegoodshipRickyl)



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Jeremy's got him.





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> I feel rather strongly about the lack of both daddy kink and crossdressing in this fandom.

"Rich, come here." 

 

Jeremy beckoned from where he sat on the couch and Richard went, planting a knee on either side of his legs. Jeremy slid a hand up his back and a hand up his arm and pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

Richard felt free in Jeremy's tight hold, safe. He writhed and rolled his hips, overcome by his touch, by his kiss, by his heat. He moaned quietly, and Jeremy grabbed him tighter by the waist. 

 

“Let's hear you,” he murmured, and Richard whined, his whole body hitching to be closer to Jeremy's, burning to feel more of him. 

 

Jeremy moved his hands lower, to cup his hips, and he rocked them together, made Richard gasp his name. He slid Richard's jeans down over the curve of his backside, and Richard held his breath, waited for him to respond to what he found. 

 

“These for me?” he asked softly. He ran a thumb underneath the red lace at his hip and spread his other hand out over his backside, squeezing. 

 

Richard shivered at the touch and nodded. Jeremy pulled them down and back up slowly, letting them slide over his skin, teasing. 

 

“You want to come in them?” Jeremy smoothed a hand over his jaw and down his neck. 

 

Richard swallowed. “Yes.” He tried to hold himself still, to wait for Jeremy to decide what he wanted to do with him. His breath held and his skin burned, needing to be touched some more. 

 

Jeremy obliged with both hands running up his sides, underneath his shirt. Richard started to unbutton the front, but Jeremy shook his head and stopped him gently. 

 

“Keep it on,” he said. Richard blushed and obeyed, and Jeremy tugged at the front of his jeans. “These will be coming off, though.” 

 

Richard nodded and stood up to remove them, exposing his legs to the cool air, a contrast to the heat of his upper body. He waited for Jeremy to undress, stood there with his hands wrapped up in the sleeves of his shirt, arms crossed over his stomach. 

 

Jeremy sat back down and patted his leg for Richard to come back to him, pulling him in by the hips when he got close enough. He guided Richard in between his knees and leaned forward to kiss his stomach, kissed down to where the lace began and kept kissing through the material, following the outline of his cock as it rested, hot and hard, against its confines. 

 

Richard reached shy hands to the top of Jeremy's head, and Jeremy moaned, encouraging him to run his fingers over his hair. Richard sighed and leaned into him as he mouthed enthusiastically at his cock, each moan vibrating through Richard's body. The underwear fit pleasantly snug and Richard rocked his hips, feeling them hold his cock in as he moved. Jeremy held him still, big hands on his hips, kissing over the tops of his thighs, until Richard was shaking from holding still. 

 

He whimpered and Jeremy looked up at him mid-kiss. “You're ready, aren't you?” 

 

Richard bit his lip, as Jeremy got up again from the couch. He left with a kiss to the top of Richard's head, and Richard brought his hand up to his mouth to keep himself quiet as he waited for him to return. He was sweating underneath his shirt, but he held it around himself anyway, feeling exposed without Jeremy there. 

 

He was happy to see him come back, tossing a bottle of lube onto the sofa and sitting down to roll on a condom. Richard watched him, trembling slightly, waiting. Jeremy gestured for him to come forward again, but this time, turned him around, kissed his bottom and slid a finger underneath the back of his knickers. 

 

“Just relax,” he said, and Richard tried to comply, hearing a lid snap open. The next thing he felt was Jeremy's wet finger, circling his hole and pressing gently. He wanted to whimper when it slipped inside him, but bit his knuckle instead, harder when Jeremy pulled out and pushed back in, achingly slow. 

 

Richard's eyes closed as he fucked him, slow and easy, pressing soothing kisses whenever he muffled whimpers into his hand. Richard felt himself relax and soon Jeremy's other finger pushed in, just as slow as the first one. Richard's breath hitched, choking off a gasp. 

 

“Alright?” Jeremy asked, pausing. 

 

“Yeah,” Richard replied, breathless, aching for Jeremy to sink back into him. “It's good.” 

 

“Good.” Jeremy resumed, fucking into him with purpose, easing him open deliberately. Richard shook and sighed, gasped when Jeremy crooked his fingers and his hips jerked forward helplessly. 

 

“ _Jeremy_ ,” he breathed, shuddering. “I need it.” He felt sweat roll down his lower back and dropped his head and waited for Jeremy to quit teasing him, his fingers going even slower than before. 

 

“I know, baby,” Jeremy acquiesced, pressing one more kiss to his hip tenderly. “Turn round and let Daddy help you.” 

 

Richard felt a flood of tension leave his muscles and obeyed with a deep breath. Jeremy was watching him protectively, searching his eyes for discomfort, but Richard only felt relief, so strong he could cry. He crawled into Jeremy's lap to kiss him, straddling him eagerly and arching into his touch. 

 

“Daddy,” he whispered, soft against Jeremy's ear. “Are you gonna put your cock in me?” 

 

“Do you want me to, babe? Hm?” 

 

Richard nodded against his neck, as his hips rolled in his lap. “Please, Daddy. I've been good.” 

 

“You have, baby. You have.” Jeremy reached back to pull the back of his knickers to one side and guide his cock to press at his entrance, gentle as ever. Richard bit his lip and felt it slide in, pushing him open, filling him up slowly. He lowered himself onto it with a whimper, bit his sleeve and kept going until he was buried deep and full, burning pressure that made him restless and short of breath. 

 

Jeremy's hands never left his hips while he got used to the feeling inside, rocked with it, until the burn faded into sweetness that made him want to move and grind to feel it deeper. He tried a tentative roll of his hips and gasped when it set a match to something buried inside, shivering arousal going through to his toes. He went weak, leaned forward to let Jeremy support him, felt both of Jeremy’s hands roam over his back. 

 

“I've got you,” Jeremy murmured into his hair. 

 

Richard moaned, writhed on his cock. “Mm, it's good. Feels _so_ good, Daddy.” 

 

Jeremy grunted approval and rolled his hips upward, fucking into Richard from below, making him whimper and wrap his arms around his neck. Richard held still as Jeremy sped up his thrusts, holding his waist firmly. He held the collar of his shirt between his teeth, clamping down when one of Jeremy's thrusts drove in deep, and another, and another, and on until Richard's breathing came harsh through his nose and his whole body felt on fire. 

 

Jeremy slowed down and Richard moaned, moving his own hips to get what he wanted, and Jeremy grabbed at his hair, encouraging. “That's it, baby,” he breathed. “Do it for me, ride Daddy's cock. You feel it inside you? It feels good, huh baby?” 

 

Richard nodded and pushed himself up with his hands on Jeremy's chest, moaning long and high as he rode him from his new position. He leaned back more and bounced a little on his cock, making him groan and roll his head back. 

 

“ _Oh_...” Richard keened and ground his hips, nice and deep and slow, his hands on Jeremy's chest. His shirt clung to him, and Jeremy touched him through it, rucking it up his sides. He bounced again, fucked himself hard, his own cock bobbing within the satin of his knickers, leaving a damp spot at the tip. Jeremy's cock filled him again and again as he rode, faster, until he was sweating with the effort, his legs aching and his cock dripping, desperate to come. Jeremy touched him, rubbed him through the satin, dipped his fingers under the lace, pulled his cock out and jerked him, hard and fast, until he was coming with his body taut like a bow. 

 

The feeling was sweet with Jeremy's cock still inside him, full and warm. He kept moving, grinding, touching Jeremy, thumbing over his nipples and dragging his nails down his sides, reveling when he could make him moan and buck his hips. Richard rode out every last jerk of his own with purpose, until Jeremy was fucking into him and coming, a tight grip on his hips as he bottomed out. Richard gasped as Jeremy pulled him down for a kiss, thorough but short as they fought for breath. 

 

Richard's back ached and his whole body thrummed, over-sensitized, as he let Jeremy's cock slip from his hole, completely spent. Jeremy again took him in to kiss him, hands on his neck, fingers in his hair, while Richard rocked against him. The slide of satin was decadent, and he felt lost, helpless but for Jeremy's hands holding him. 

 

“Oh, _baby_ ,” he murmured against his cheek, wrapping him up in his arms. “What a _good_ boy you are.” 

 

Richard whined and nuzzled into him, wanting to be closer. Jeremy hummed and kissed him, a simple press of lips to his temple. 

 

Richard let out a long, relaxed breath and pulled back to look at Jeremy. “Thank you,” he muttered, looking up at him sheepishly. 

 

Jeremy kissed him, quick, and Richard grinned, went back to lying against his chest. All they did was breathe together for some time, as Richard felt exhaustion creep up on him, his eyelids going heavy. 

 

“Take me to bed, Jezza,” he mumbled. He yawned as Jeremy chuckled above him. 

 

“Anything.” 

 

Richard knew that was true.


End file.
